


I Love You, But ...

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: Having a lover in two cities was perfect until it wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written in 2010

He stood on the red carpet in front of the giant mural for **_The Losers_** , arm wrapped around Hilarie. Between the premier of his latest movie and the birth of his son, life was perfect, and he was giddy with excitement.  
  
The reporters and photographers turned away as the next celebrity stepped on the red carpet. Brown eyes widened, his grip on Hilarie tightened until she complained. He had to make a conscious effort to loosen his fingers when the cameras parted to allow the beautiful man with green eyes and sinful pout to prowl towards them.  
  
“Surprise! ‘Ol Man!” Jensen swept Jeff into a hug.  
  
Jensen’s expression was perfect for two friends and colleagues supporting each others' work. They bantered perfectly for the cameras. Always the gentleman, Jensen said all the right lines, his timing perfect. He knew Hilarie from various CW functions and spoke sweetly and sincerely to her about the birth of her son, never looking Jeff directly in the eye.  
  
Distracted by someone calling his name, Jeff soon lost track of Jensen in the chaos of the premier.  
  
Jeff knew Jensen never opened his house if he was only going to be in town for a day or two ... He always stayed with friends. When his calls went to Jensen’s voicemail, he dug through his desk until he found Steve Carlson’s number.  
  
The response from the singer after Jeff identified himself had his ears burning. The voice faded as someone took the phone from him.  
  
“What do you want?” The exhaustion in the raspy voice tore at Jeff’s heart.  
  
“I’m sorry … I should have … I never meant …” He broke off at the sound of bitter laughter.  
  
“Fuck, Morgan. You’re such a cliché.” Jensen paused. “Did you mean any of it or were they just pretty words to keep the pretty boy at your beck and call when your girlfriend wasn’t available?”  
  
Shock kept Jeff quiet.  
  
“What I thought. Your kid must have been all of ten minutes old when you were nailin’ me to the mattress during LA Con.”  
  
“No … No, Jensen it was never like that. You know how I feel about you. I always meant to tell you about Hilarie and the baby, but the time we had was always so short I didn’t want to spoil it.” Jeff pleaded.  
  
“You know, I’ve never been anyone’s dirty little secret. Guess you get the notch on your superhero belt.” Jensen’s indrawn breath sounded like a sob. “All the years I managed to survive gropey, casting couch producers and directors, and it’s someone I gave my heart to that made me feel like a who …”  
  
The words stopped when someone else grabbed the phone.  
  
“So help me Morgan I see you around my boy again, you won’t have to worry about havin’ anymore kids.” Christian Kane growled as he ended the call.  
  
He sat frozen in shock at the turn his perfect life had taken. His head turned toward the sounds from the other room as Hilarie fed their son. His heart swelled at the love he held for them even as his soul shriveled at the way he betrayed the one he’d loved first … Still.

**~ Fini ~**


End file.
